


A Mother's Love

by WhiteWinds



Series: Sins of the Father [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: A little comfort, Abuse, Angst, Blood and Gore, Dark fic, Family, Family Secrets, IT'S HELL, More Twists, Multi, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWinds/pseuds/WhiteWinds
Summary: Alastor struggles with the fact that he has children, terrified that they will go through the same thing as he did.Charlie tries to understand what is happening around her, and who her father really is.Angel deals with an old enemy that threatens him and his children.And the purge begins in Hell.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Series: Sins of the Father [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939192
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is part 2 everyone, of my series Sins of The Father.
> 
> Please read all the warnings above before reading!

**He who loses his mother loses a pure soul who blesses and guards him constantly.**

**—Kahlil Gibran**

_The smell from the oven was purely mouthwatering as the baker opened the door to the oven, filling the shop with a heavenly aroma. Carefully the baker pulled the rack of puffed pastries out, closing the oven door with their hip, and setting the rack down on the island table, letting them cool for the mean time, while preparing the powdered sugar._

_Alastor watched from his mother’s side as the baker gently shake the powdered sugar over the pastries, looking like snow fall on Christmas day as they covered the pastries in white. They looked so good._

_“Alastor,” his mother called his name._

_He looked away from the pastries, looking up to his mother._

_“Yes, mother?” he asked._

_“I asked sweetheart, if we have everything we needed?” she asked him._

_“Oh,” he answered, looking around the bakery and then at the items in his mother’s basket, “I think so?”_

_His mother smiled, knowing very well that he was too distracted by the freshly baked beignets._

_“Just these items for today, please,” said Alastor’s mother to the cashier._

_“Alright, anything else I can help you with today?” they took the items from her._

_She smiled again down at Alastor, “And a bag of your freshly baked beignets too.”_

_Alastor smiled brightly._

_The cashier laughed lightly, “Coming right up, Rebecca.”_

_Alastor basically was bouncing with excitement as he watched the beignets being put into a bag as the cashier handed it to his mother, who handed off to him._

_“Now don’t eat them all at once, Alastor,” Rebecca told him._

_“Yes, mother,” he said before taking a beignet out and ate it._

_It melted into his mouth perfectly._

_“Alright, here is your change,” the cashier handed it to Rebecca, “Hope you two have a good day.”_

_“Thank you, Isabelle. We’ll see you next time,” Rebecca bid farewell, taking Alastor’s hand, and left the bakery._

_Rebecca kept a firm hold on Alastor’s hand when they stepped out into the busy streets of New Orleans, the summer humidity greeting them. Adjusting the bags in her arm, while keeping a hold of Alastor’s hand, they started down the street, heading for the butcher shop next. Alastor finished the beignet as they crossed the street, wishing to get another but his mother kept a firm grip on it, making it impossible to reach for another._

_They entered the French Quarter of New Orleans where Jazz music began to fill the air from a small band playing around the corner. Alastor watched the band play with fascination until his mother turned the corner and headed down the street of where the butcher shop was located._

_“How does gumbo sound for tonight, Alastor? I have new recipe I got from Mrs. Crosbie we can try,” his mother asked._

_He looked up to her, “Can we have jambalaya instead?” he asked._

_Rebecca blinked in surprised, “Do you not like gumbo, Alastor?”_

_He shook his head, “No, I do. But I like your jambalaya better.”_

_She laughed, “Well, alright. I suppose I can make it tonight since you asked. But then we’ll have gumbo tomorrow night, sound fair?”_

_Alastor nodded with a bright smile._

_The door to the butch shop jingled when they entered, a little cooler inside the shop, giving them a nice break from the humidity outside. Rebecca walked up to the counter to speak with the butcher, leaving Alastor by the window, who pulled out another beignet to eat._

_Waiting for his mother Alastor looked out the window of the shop, watching the horses and wagons go by as the people strolled up and down the streets. Across the street Alastor noticed two men, dressed in clothes in strange clothes that people of New Orleans don’t wear. They kept looking towards him from across the street, but then look away enough so it didn’t seem like the men were looking at the store. Alastor stared at them curiously, wondering what they were doing until one of them locked eyes with Alastor._

_He didn’t know how to explain it but when Alastor locked eyes with the man, something… strange happened._

_Something stirred slightly in Alastor, from the pit of his stomach. He didn’t know how to explain it but it was like something started moving that’s always been there with him but never moved until now. And it only happened when he looked the man in the eye._

_“Alastor.”_

_Alastor looked away from the man’s gaze, turning to see his mother waiting for him at the door._

_“What are you looking at?” she asked._

_“I was looking at the man across the street,” he said pointed to the man to only realize they were gone._

_Rebecca looked to where Alastor was pointing to but saw no one._

_“They were right there,” he said, noticing the men were gone._

_“Maybe they went into the shop they were in front of,” said Rebecca._

_Alastor pouted on the way home, not only because the men disappearing but his mother took the rest of his beignets away, not waiting him to spoiler his dinner, which made him pout even more._

_Their home was a twenty minute walk from New Orleans, right on the edge of the bayou, for their backyard led right to it. The home used to belong to Rebecca’s great aunt until her passing twelve years ago, remaining empty for the first two years until Rebecca and Alastor moved to Louisiana and settled in. Luckily the furniture that her great aunt owned still remained in the house, making it easier for them to move in._

_Rebecca lit the fire on the stove and began pulling the pots and pans out from the cupboards to prepare to make jambalaya._

_“Alastor, can you go out to the garden and grab some tomatoes for me? They should be ready to picked,” asked Rebecca._

_“Yes mother,” he replied and headed out to the backyard._

_“Be careful of the gators! They’ve been crawling around in the yard lately,” she called to him._

_“I will!”_

_The porch door slammed shut behind Alastor as ran off to the backyard, jumping off the deck, and rushed towards their fence garden. Their backyard was nothing fancy but it was clean and well kept, especially when the bayou was right in their backyard, so it wasn’t odd for his mother to warn him to keep an eye out for gators, sometimes they’ll even come right up to their porch._

_Their garden was surrounded by a faded white picket fence that looked to have seen better days. But it was still sturdy and held up quite well against any wondering gators that tried to get in. Of course the fence wasn’t the best to keep out little critters like raccoons and rabbits but honestly they weren’t a real problem, not with the gators always roaming about._

_The old gate gave a loud squeak when Alastor unlatched it and swung it open. Their garden was a decent size, not large where they could grow multiple things that need constant care nor was it small where they only could do four or five things. It was the right size to grow enough food for two people and to maintain between the two of them. There were tomatoes, okra, eggplants, melons, hot peppers, soy beans, and peas. There were also a couple of herb bushes they grew, as some flowers that his mother planted to avoid the critters to eat._

_Alastor plunked two large tomatoes off the vine, perfectly ripped, leaving the garden while making sure gate was shut and lacked behind him. With the tomatoes safely in his arms he rushed back to the porch, and opened the door to only stop half way when heard something hitting the floor, followed by strange voices._

_“...you have angered God, Rebecca. You brought misery to our people that we have to appease God to redeem for your sins.”_

_It was coming from the living room, quietly closing the door behind him._

_“What did you expected me to do. Let him die because he was not what God wanted? I’m his mother, what about what I want?”_

_That was clearly his mother’s voice, but he didn’t recognize the other voice._

_Alastor slowly inched to the open door way of the living room, staying hidden as he peaked around the corner._

_There were six strange men there, two he recognized from seeing across the street in the butcher shop, all dressed the same. Two men held on to his mother, who had a nasty looking bruise former on her cheek, kneeling on the floor in front of an elderly looking man._

_The old man looked to Rebecca with cold eyes, “It is not our duty to have selfish wishes, if it takes away from the journey of God’s rebirth. He was a sin, a demon, which must be corrected.”_

_“But he’s just a child!” Rebecca screamed, “It’s not his fault of how he is born! He should not be punished by something that he has no control of, no child should. God has no right to make him do so.”_

_The old man suddenly hit Rebecca in face, making her fall to the floor as the men, holding her, let her go. But he didn’t stop there as he hit her a few more times._

_Alastor shrunk back, horrified to see his mother being beaten up by strangers, not sure what to do._

_The old man stopped, stepping back as the two men picked Rebecca back up onto her feet, her face a bloody mess._

_“You have strayed from the path, child. It saddens me that you are no longer is God’s grace anymore, and must make up the sins that not only you caused to yourself, but your family as well,” said the old man._

_“What did you do with them,” Rebecca asked weakly._

_“God demands redemption for their child, and that is through sacrifice.”_

_“You killed them,” she stated, more then asked, in horror._

_“It is all for the greater good for our people, in the name of God,” he said._

_One of the men by behind the old man handed him a dagger._

_Seeing the dagger in his hand Rebecca tried to break free from her capturers._

_“No please!” she pleaded._

_“Through your sacrifice, for The Order, you shall be cleansed of your sins and brings grace back to our people. May God forgive your sins,” said the old man._

_In a blink of an eye he raised the dagger in his hand plunged it right into where Rebecca’s neck met her shoulder, and left it there. Her screams quickly became heavy gurgling as she was released and fell to the floor, bleeding, as the life slipped from away from her._

_“Praise God, and may you return to them, and forgive for your sins, amen,” preached the old man._

_“Amen,” the others followed._

_A tomato rolled across the floor, hitting the older man’s foot. The old man and the others looked up to see Alastor standing in the doorway, staring at his mother’s body._

_“It’s the demon,” whispered one of the men, drawing closer to the old man._

_“Steady men,” said the old man._

_Alastor didn’t register the others in the room, staring at his mother’s body, bleeding all over the floor._

_“Mama?” he whispered, a tear running down his cheek._

_Her wide brown eyes stared back at him, those same eyes that use to hold so much love and warmth, now dead and cold._

_All the lights in the room started to flicker as the ground under their feet began to shake a little. The sunlight outside began to dim as shadows started to stretch and crawl up the walls._

_He heard the men in the room beginning to panic but Alastor didn’t pay any heed to them as something dark awakened inside of him. It was that same feeling he felt earlier, that feeling that’s always been there but has done nothing up until now. His tears started to turn black as black veins began pulsing around his eyes and cheeks as his skin started to turn ash grey, while the white of his eyes turned black and irises become blood red._

_Screams of horror filled the air._

* * *

Alastor shot up from his bed, covered in sweat, breathing heavy as he frantically looked around the room in a panic.

He was in his room at the Happy Hotel, where he was safe.

A small rustle beside him caught Alastor’s attention to see Angel was still sleeping peaceful, that Alastor didn’t wake him in his panic.

Slipping out of bed Alastor made his way to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him, flipping the lights on. He leaned against the bathroom sink, still calming his breathing as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. To his surprise his antlers have extended out and his eyes were black with red irises, with black veins extending from his eyes. Just the sight of his reflection kick up his panic again as he tried to control his breathing and willed his eyes and antlers to return to normal. Once they were he calmed a bit at his normal appearance.

It’s been a very long time since he had a dream about that day, where everything came crashing down on him when he was just a young boy. He could still clearly remember watching his mother being murdered before him, the blood that came from the dagger in her neck, lying lifeless on the floor, staring at him with empty dead eyes.

Just remembering his poor mother like that kicked the panic up once more as he began to feel sick to his stomach. Covering his mouth Alastor rushed to the toilet, kneeling down, and began to heave into it.

After a minute Alastor stopped heaving, laying against the toilet as he tried to catch his breath.

His poor mother, god blesses her soul.

She sacrificed so much for him to make sure that he lived the life that he deserved by giving up hers. He was grateful that she was not down here in Hell with him, to see what her little boy has become, the monster that he, just like his father.

Flushing the toilet Alastor stood up from the floor and moved back to the sink to brush his teeth to get the taste of vomit and stomach acid out of his mouth.

Presentable again, his eyes and horns completely normal once more, he exited the bathroom to be greeted by Fat Nugget’s at the door. The pig looked to Alsator curiously, tilting his head to the side.

Alastor smiled, kneeling down to the ground to pat his head, “Did I wake you?” he whispered.

Fat Nugget gave a soft little grunt.

“I apologize, I just had… a nightmare,” that’s all it was now, just a nightmare, a lost memory.

A small whimper from the other side of the room caught Alastor’s attention as he stood up from Fat Nugget and walked to the other side of the room.

In the corner of the room sat a large pink frilly crib, which Angel picked, not Alastor, where the noise came from.

Alastor quietly came up to the crib and looked down to see not one baby but two, twins.

His children.

Lorenzo and Angelo.

Both of the twins were a perfect blend of him and Angel, but they were not identical twins, making it easier for their parents to tell them apart.

The one that whimpered earlier was Lorenzo, their oldest child, squirming a little in their sleep.

Alastor stared down at them for a while before he reached down and run the back of his fingers against Lorenzo’s cheek, calming them.

Dear god, he had children. How could this happen? One was bad enough, but two? Why two?

He would never dare say this to Angel but the fact that they had children completely terrified Alastor. His childhood was not easy, for it was filled with pain and misery along with dark twisted cravings that he could not control since the day his mother died. He did not want his children to go through what he did, to feel that darkness in him, to watch the most precious thing in the world being ripped from them.

But most of all he feared that Samael may come for them one day. His hand gripped the railing of crib tightly, his body shaking from the trauma earlier, staring at his children while running his fingers through their hair.

“Why did there have to be two of you?” he whispered in the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clock is ticking down....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry if this chapter is a little sloppy. I'm tried so I don't know how well I cleaned up, but I kind of don't care at this point.
> 
> But enjoy!

**“There is something about losing your mother that is permanent and inexpressable - a wound that will never quite heal.”**

**― Susan Wiggs, The Goodbye Quilt**

Crying filled the kitchen as Angelo cried their eyes out from their high chair, their little bully hungry and in need of their morning meal.

“Hold on for mommy, Angelo,” Angel cooed while preparing bottles for the twins with his upper set of arms while holding Lorenzo with his lower arms, who was quiet.

But Angelo cried even louder, stretching their arms out to Angel in a grabby motion, either for Angel’s attention or food, most likely both.

“Okay, okay, hold on,” Angel summoned his third pair of arms and grabbed Angelo from their high chair.

Angelo’s cries settled a bit once they were in Angel’s arms but still cried.

“Do you need any help over there?” Niffty asked Angel from the other side of the kitchen, preparing breakfast for everyone.

“Nah, I got it,” Angel answered, getting the twin’s bottles finally capped while trying not to gag.

Figures that Hellborns didn’t drink normal milk, like normal babies, but specially made blood formula bottles from the victims of their parents’ kill. That’s what Charlie got when she was a baby, or so she claims, even though she knew not all Hellborns didn’t need it, it was hard to understand. For once Angel was glad for Alastor’s random killing sprees for he always brought back blood that their twins needed, but left the bodies behind, which Angel is grateful for.

Their birth wasn’t easy either; it was hard, harder than it really should have been. Angel was sure that if he wasn’t dead that he would have died from pain and stress his body went under during the birth. It was scary and everyone was freaking out, not sure what to do or how to help Angel and the babies, not to mention one of them breached. But after many long hours they were finally born and Angel went into a short coma.

After all that work of carry and birthing them Angel had to admit that he made some really cute babies.

The twins took a lot after Alastor, more than Angel. But you can clearly still see Angel’s traits that they inherited.

Lorenzo’s hair was a mixture of Angel and Alastor’s hair coloring. Where it started blood red but with some whitish pink strands mixed in. Lorenzo also had Alastor’s ear tips, along with two little black horns that will promise to grow with age. Their skin was very pale but not white pale, more like a pinkish pale, with large pinkish red eyes with little dots under them. Lorenzo defiantly took more after their mother while Angelo took more after their father.

Angelo’s skin tone was much closer to Alastor’s but in a healthier tone. They also inherited Alastor’s hair coloring, along with his ear tiffs as well, but unlike their sibling they didn’t have any antlers as far as Angel could see. They looked like the spitting imagine of Alastor if their right eye wasn’t three small eyes close together, looking like a spider, while the left eye was normal. They also inherited Angel’s legs and feet, much to Angel’s dismay as he hated his own feet.

Over all they were the perfect blend of their parents.

“This is where it comes in handy to have six hands. Get it, handy?” Angel joked.

Niffty giggled.

But seriously having six hands was a big help for Angel with twin infants, making it easier to handle both of them at ones, including bottle feeding at the same time. With the twins nestled in his arms, happily suckling on their bottles, Angel helped Niffty set the table, with his free pair of hands, in the dining room.

Finished with setting the table the girls came into the dining room.

“Morning dolls,” Angel greeted.

“Morning Angel,” Charlie greeted with a weak smile, before taking a seat at the table with the help of a worried Vaggie.

Angel frowned as he watched Charlie sit. It was hard to watch the princess, who is normally overly perky and optimistic to the point it makes you want to hurl, be so down and sad like this. She’s been like this the last week but it has never been this bad until now, what would make her behave like this.

Oh.

That’s right. In less than twenty-fours the Purge was about to begin.

Heaven’s exterminators will be here in Hell soon to cut down the population in an all-out bloodbath, where no one was truly safe from the angels.

Last year Angel was still pregnant with the twins, and he and Charlie visited Lucifer to get some info on Alastor’s father, since the bastard ran off on Angel like a coward, leaving him and the twins defenseless. They had no choice but to turn to Alastor’s father for help in order to protect and Angel and the twins. But sadly it didn’t go as they had hope. Angel still didn’t know what happened that day. Charlie went somewhere with her dad, leaving Angel behind to wait for her return. But when the girl came back for Angel, the poor girl was a total wreck and got them out of Lucifer’s castle as fast as possible. He tried to ask her a few times what happened that day but she refused to answer him.

Poor girl was never same since that day.

When the purge rolled in last year she was in even worse shape that Angel has ever seen, crying hysterically during the whole thing as Vaggie tried and failed to calm her. Charlie was in so bad of shape that even Angel wanted to go and help the girl but was held back by Alastor, with a grim look.

“This is something that she needs to face on her own, that no one can do for her,” Alastor told him with a look that killed any argument that Angel may had for him.

As much as Angel hated to admit it Alastor was right. Whatever Charlie was dealing with she needed to face it on her own.

He just hoped that this year will be a little better.

Lorenzo let out a little pop as they let go of the nipple of the bottle.

“We all finished?” Angel smiled at them before placing them over his shoulder, giving them a little pat on their back with a burp following.

“They’ve gotten big,” Charlie commented with a little smile.

“You’re telling me,” Angel adjusted Lorenzo in his arms, “And they’re getting heavy, too.”

Lorenzo giggled.

“Actually Charlie, can you hold Lorenzo while I get Angelo to finish their bottle. Lorenzo tends to get a little fussy after feeding,” he asked.

Charlie perked up a little bit, “Of course.”

Angel carefully handed Lorenzo over to Charlie, being careful of not to disturb Angelo’s feed while Charlie took them.

At the sight of Charlie, Lorenzo giggled happily at her, reaching out towards Charlie with grabby hands.

“Hi Lorenzo,” Charlie smiled down at them, “Were you good for your mommy and drank your whole bottle.”

Vaggie smiled, happy to see Charlie doing better, before sitting down beside Charlie and looking over her shoulder to Lorenzo.

Angel carefully moved Angelo up to his upper arms, trying not to disturb his feeding, bringing him close to his chest fluff and towards Angel’s heartbeat. He read in a parenting book somewhere that young baby’s love being close to their mother’s heartbeat, even out of the womb. Lorenzo didn’t seem to miss their mother’s heartbeat but Angelo did.

“Good morning, everyone!” Alastor greeted as he strolled into the dining room with a grumpy Husk following behind him.

“Morning Alastor,” Charlie was the first to greet him, her voice a little more upbeat now, “You sleep okay?”

“I had a wonder night’s sleep! Thank you for asking,” Alastor said cheerfully, moving towards Charlie’s free side to see Lorenzo.

At the sight of their father’s face Lorenzo let out a loud squeal as they reached out for Alastor. But Alastor made no move to take Lorenzo from Charlie’s arms but simply bopped them on the nose, which made them giggle more.

“Food ready yet?” Husk grumbled, taking a seat.

Niffty suddenly appeared from out of the kitchen, as if on Husk’s command, with a plate full of pancakes.

“Breakfast is ready!” she announced.

“Perfect timing, as always Niffty,” said Alastor, taking his seat.

Angelo finished with their bottle with a pop, squirming a bit in Angel’s arms as he adjusted Angelo over his shoulder to burp him. Once Angelo burped they settled down enough for Angel to put them in their highchair, while Charlie put Lorenzo in theirs by Angelo’s. Once the babies were fed and settle, the adults sat at the table as Niffty brought out the rest of the food.

“Looks great like always, Niffty,” Charlie commented, coming back to her normal self a little bit more by the minute.

“Thank you!” Niffty smiled.

“What’s the plan for today?” Husk asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Charlie stopped mid sip of her orange juice, “Plans?”

“To get ready for the purge,” Husk cleared.

“Oh,” Charlie’s expression fell, “Right. I suppose we do need to make preparations.”

Vaggie glared at Husk for ruining Charlie’s happy mood but he sadly had a point. They need to get ready for the angels as soon as possible, for they will not wait for them to get ready for what is to come.

“We’ll lock everything up and pull the curtains on every window, give them no reason to come into the hotel while we hide in the safe room down in the basement. That worked the last few times and they haven’t bothered to try to come in yet,” said Charlie.

“It probably helps that the hotel is a little further away from the city where everyone,” Angel pointed out.

“At least we have that going for us,” added Vaggie.

“I better make sure everything is locked and closed after breakfast then,” said Niffty.

“That would be good, Niffty. Since you are the faster one out of all of us it would best to make sure we get this done quickly,” said Charlie.

“Niffty is the best for the job,” Alastor agreed, taking a sip of his coffee, “as well as check over things, not only once or twice, but three times.”

“We’ll have to work together to get things ready,” Charlie muttered.

“I’m more concern with the locks from back of the hotel. They’re not in the best of shape,” said Vaggie, “Those need to be checked and improved.”

“I think I can fix that,” said Husk.

“Are you going to help?” Vaggie narrowed her eyes at Alastor.

“I’m afraid I can’t,” Alastor said in a chipper voice, “Need to tie up some loose ends, collecting from deals I made with others that will surreally perish this year. It would be such a waste.”

“Wait,” Charlie looked to Alastor in surprise, “You’re going out there right before it happens?”

Alastor nodded.

“But if you get caught up out there? What if they come early,” Charlie asked frantically, “What if Sa-“

“I’ll be fine!” Alastor cut her off with a hiss, eyes glowing red.

Charlie instantly shut up when she realized that she almost slipped up in front of everyone, in front of Angel. But Alastor stopped her before she did.

“Don’t you talk to her like that!” Vaggie stood from her chair, spear in hands, glaring at Alastor.

“It’s okay, Vaggie!” Charlie was instantly at Vaggie’s side, “It’s my fault, don’t be bad at him.”

Lorenzo let out a large cry as big fat tears started to form in their eyes.

Angel moved to Lorenzo, pulling them out of their chair, and tried to hush them.

“Hush, it’s okay, it’s okay!” Angel soothed them, “Daddy and Aunt Charlie didn’t mean to make you upset.”

Alastor stood from his chair and moved over to Angel’s side and cooed down at Lorenzo.

“Daddy is sorry,” Alastor said gently, his claw gently caressing their cheek.

“See,” Angel smiled at them, “daddy is being an asshole, like always.”

Alastor gave Angel an annoyed look, “I wouldn’t exactly call myself asshole."

“Of course not,” Angel smirked, “That’s why I have to do it for you.”

* * *

The purge was only six hours away now and there was still so much to do to prepare for it.

Charlie and Vaggie were making sure they had everything in order down in the safe room, Husk was making sure to barricade all the entrances, and Niffty was locking up every window.

Angel felt bad that he wasn’t much help to his friends but ever since the twins were born he’s been so busy with them that he hasn’t had a lot of free time for anything else. The only time he does is when Charlie and Vaggie babysat them while he and Alastor would go out on date night.

Angel was doing his own checklist, to make sure that the twins had everything they would need in the next twenty-four hours in the safe room. As much as Angel hates to think of it this was their first purge from heaven, something he didn’t want either of them to go through. But this was Hell so they had no choice, only the strong survive down here.

“Shit!” Angel cursed cloudy as he tore through the diaper bag, “Shit! Shit!”

How did they get so low on diapers? Angel could have sworn that they bought some more recently.

“Fuck!” Angel yelled, dropping the bag onto the floor.

Great now what was he going to do? They needed diapers before the purge starts. Everyone was off getting ready for the invasion so he couldn’t ask anyone to babysit for him so he could go get diapers.

This was one of those moments that Angel really wished that Alastor wasn’t such an old prude and get a damn fucking cellphone. That way he could at least text Alastor, while he was out doing god knows what, to grab diapers on the way home before it starts.

Angel will have to make the quick trip out himself, taking the twins with him. But he needed a ride, as well as some extra protection, if he was going out.

Angel pulled his phone out, opening his contacts; scrolling through it before tapping on the screen of the contact he wanted.

The phone began to ring when he brought it up to his ear, waiting a few moments before someone answered.

“Yo, Angie! What’s up?” Angel smirked, “Hey Cherri. I need a favor.”

* * *

“I really own you big time for this, Cherri,” Angel said for the hundredth time.

“You’ve already said that, Angie,” Cherri laughed, “I would honestly be upset if you didn’t call me for help.”

Angel and Cherri exited the grocery store, Cherri carrying the diapers while Angel pushed the twins’ stroller out. The store was packed, not surprising, for every demon was trying to stock up on last minute things before they hunkered down for the purge that was in three hours now.

“I was freaking out about what to do,” said Angel, “Everyone is busy getting the hotel ready so I couldn’t get help from them, and Alastor refuses to carry a cellphone so I can’t contact him while he’s out on business.”

“I’m still a little surprise you forgave him after he ran out on you a year ago, when you guys found out about the twins,” said Cherri, walking down the street with Angel, towards her car.

Angel scuffed. “I didn’t forgive him that easily; I made him work for it.”

“I honestly thought you were never going to forgive him though,” she commented, “Kick him to the curb and all.”

“As much of an asshole he can be, if not the king of them, I knew he cares about us and that he was sorry for running off. Whatever happened then he got over it,” said Angel, eyeing the street around them. Demons were running around in a panic, closing up shops, barricading them, bordering up doors and windows.

“Just watching everyone freaking out is kind of making me nervous,” Cherri commented.

“Hey Cherri, do you want to come to the hotel with me when it happens. It’s safe and everything, as well as off the angels’ radar. Charlie wouldn’t mind if you came, I’m sure she would welcome you with open arms,” Angel asked. They came up to a stoplight at the corner of the street, waiting for the light to turn before crossing the where Cherri’s car waited.

“Nah, I’m good. I’m a big girl Angie; I can take care of myself. Besides, when it’s finish I need to be ready to go claim new territory,” Cherri smirked. Angel laughed, his back turned to a long pink limo that pulled to a stop at the light.

“I should have figured you’re already making plans to take on new territory at the given chance,” said Angel. The light turned green.

“Of course,” Cherri smirked, “You think that I would let that old man take-“

The limo’s tires scratched as it did a sharp turn, stopping in front of Cherri and Angel, startling them. The back door flew open as black cables came out of the limo, grabbing Angel and the stroll with the twins, and pulled them inside.

Cherri watched in horror as everything seemed move in slow motion as she watched Angel and the twins begin pulled into the dark limo, disappearing inside where a pair of glowing pink hearts sat in the dark. Before she could even react the door slammed shut and limo took off.

“Angel!” Cherri yelled, trying to run after the limo. But it was too late; the limo was gone with Angel and twins.

To make matters worse Cherri was all too familiar with that limo, the same limo that Angel would tell her horror stories of when he was forced to go in.

Why did Valentino decided to abduct Angel on the day of the purge?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have arrive...
> 
> ... it begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the warnings come into play now. You have been warned!

**"Sometimes the strength of motherhood is greater than natural laws."**  
**-Barbara Kingsolver**

The pink limo raced down the streets of the city, pushing through anything that got in its way, including demons that didn’t get out of the way in time. It slowed to a stop when finally reached the front entrance of the porn studios.

  
The back door of the limo opened and Valentino stepped out first, followed by Vox. The cables in Vox’s back gave a hard tug on Angel, making him stumble out with Lorenzo and Angelo safely scurried in his arms, trying not to fall at the pull. Angel glared furiously at Vox as he continued to pull Angel inside the porn studio where the windows were boarded up. Behind the studio Angel could see the giant clock tower, counting down the seconds until the purge, which was less than two hours now.

  
The lobby of the studio that was normally filled with clients and Valentino’s babies, was empty and dark, completely abandon for the coming purge. As much as a greedy bastard that Valentino was he also didn’t want to give the angels a reason to come into the studio, allowing this one time to give everyone the day off, or have them hunker down with their johns. But that usually cost them the johns twice as much then on a one normal day; the purge does last for twenty-four hours after all.

  
Angel tried his best keep up with their pace, seeing no point in fighting both Valentino and Vox, not with Angelo and Lorenzo in his arms. They were in deep shit already. He just needed to make sure to make this situation as less dangerous for them as possible, even if it meant throwing himself head first in the violence and pain that he knew that was to come.

  
They made it up to Valentino’s office. Not much has change from what Angel noticed, just as gaudy and tacky as always, where Velvet was sitting on the sofa in the middle of it, scrolling through her phone.

  
Angel felt a cold dread wash over him when he saw that Velvet was here too. With her here now, the situation went from bad to worse.  
Vox’s cables around him loosen as Vox flung him in the middle of the floor, right in front of the sofa where Valentino made himself comfortable at.  
“What the fuck, Val!” Angel sneered, “Where do you get the fucking nerve to just kidnap people off the street like that!”

  
Valentino sneered down at Angel, making him draw back a little, holding the twins close to him that were now whimpering.

  
“You seem to have forgotten to who you’re taking to, Angel Cakes. Do you think you really can talk to me like that?” said Valentino.

  
“I’m not your property anymore. I don’t have to listen to you,” said Angel.

  
“You see, that’s the problem. All because of those things,” Valentino pointed to the twins in Angel’s arms, “Damn Alastor got his nose in our business where it didn’t belong. And because of his fucking meddling I’ve lost money because of you two!”

  
“Me? What did I do?” Angel asked.

  
“Nothing! That’s why. You are irreplaceable, Angel Cakes. We’ve lost a lot of clients because you had to run off with the Radio Demon out of everyone in Hell,” seethed Valentino.

  
“It wasn’t just Alastor,” Angel argued, “Charlie also played a part in all of that too, and you know it. She helped get my contract from you.”

  
“Yeah, but the princess isn’t the one that gave you those little fucking parasites in your arms,” Vox laughed, taking a seat beside Valentino.

  
Angel growled dangerously at Vox, baring his fangs while his eyes glowed pink.

  
“My children are not fucking parasites!” Angel yelled.

  
Lorenzo started crying.

  
Angel’s attention immediately shifted to Lorenzo, trying to calm them down.

  
“Ugh, are we going to have to deal with all that crying now,” Velvet whined to Valentino.

  
“We’ll just remove their vocal cords, problem solved,” Vox said, standing up as black cables came out from his back and headed straight for Lorenzo.

  
Angel immediately circled around the twins, summing his third arms out as he held them close while turning his back to the cables. He cried in pain when felt the cables that went for Lorenzo tore into his back. More cables started circling around Angel to get to the twins but he swatted them away as he quickly put the twins in a protective cocoon of his own webbing. The webbing will help protect them for now but he knew it won’t take long for Vox to tear through it to get to the twins.

  
With the twins protected for now Angel turned to Vox, growling as he kneeled down on the floor, shifting into his demon form. He made a leap for Vox but was swatted back from Vox as an electrical cable hit the center of his chest, sending electricity into Angel’s body, making him cry out in pain.

  
The cable pulled back from Angel’s body, smoking as the smell of burnt fur and flesh filled the room.

  
“You see, Angel Cakes,” Valentino took a drag of his cigarette, “I’m afraid I can’t let you walk away for what you did to me, scot free.”

  
Angel groaned in pain, turning on his side to curling in a ball.

  
“You have to be punished, which is why you are here,” Valentino blew a puff of pink smoke in the air.

  
Angel’s gaze burred as he looked to the cocoon where the twins were hidden inside, safe for now.

  
“And with the purge in less than two hours from now, the princess and Alastor wouldn’t be able to come and save you, not with the angels outside, killing any demon in their sight. And by the time they come for you when the twenty-four hours are up, they’ll find you, possibly breathing,” Valentino smirk darken as he looked to the cocoon, “but not the brats.”

  
Vox’s cables went for the cocoon, catching Angel’s attention as he quickly got up and leaped into the air for the cocoon.

* * *

Alastor hated this day with a passion.

  
The purge, the extermination, whatever you want to call it, he despised it, and not for the same reasons as everyone else. Other demons hated this day because of the angels coming to kill them for Hell being overpopulated, being butchered for the pigs they possibly are.

  
No. The reason why Alastor hated this day was because he was disgusted by the charade that was put on for this day.

  
What the people of Hell, at least the sinners that died and sent to Hell, don’t realize is that Pentagram City and the others was a façade, that it was not real. The city is designed to make you believe as if you can continue on with your life like you did when you were alive, to continue with your sins and crimes and not be punished for them. Especially for the Overlords that have the most power here, thinking they can rule everything. That is until the day of the purge when the angels come to slay demons. When you are slain by an angel, true you die but it’s only temperately, you regenerate back but instead of regenerate back into the city, you regenerate in Purgatory, Tartarus. And once you are there, you are there for good, tortured for all eternity.

  
It’s a cruel trick, one that Alastor quickly learned during his short time here in Hell, learning the way that Lucifer and his siblings operate.

  
True that he never once met Samael here, that wasn’t a lie when Charlie asked him, but that didn’t mean he didn’t meet any other Fallen Angels, or their offspring.

  
Outside the city there is a very small community of sinners, ones that stay hidden and silent, never drawing attention to themselves. That community is where Alastor spawned in when he first arrived in Hell, learning very quickly that the other demons around him where just like Alastor, Hell spawns of Fallen Angels, or Watchers that greeted him.

  
They were given special treatment in Hell because of the parentage, allowed to be away from the city and other sinners, hidden from anyone that would want to bother them. A place they wish to be left alone.

  
It was from them that Alastor was able to gain his footing, understand how the rules of Hell work, and the cruel ruling of Hell that their parents have created, along with the trick of the city, as well as the purge.

  
The purge was another awful trick, created by Lucifer, where he and his siblings dress in armor and pretending to be the angels from Heaven, coming down to slaughter demons to cut down the population. It was just an excuse for them to kill and torture demons, to watch them run away in fear as they hunted for their targets, ones that they pick out every year.

  
The killings were never random, that Alastor has observed over time, they were actually all planned out. There were certain demons that they went after while leaving others alone. He’s seen the angels charge into barricaded buildings to kill their desired target, targets that they deemed to believe they think they were high and might, the perfect time to cut them down and face with the cruel reality of what is truly Hell.

  
No sinner, or even Hellborns, was ever safe from Lucifer or his siblings.

  
Alastor managed to collect his dealings from demons he was sure would not survive the purge, heading back to the hotel in good time before the purge began.

  
He looked to the clock tower to see he only had thirty minutes left before the angels came and blood fall, when the hotel came into sight.

  
All the windows were closed and the curtains were drawn from what Alastor saw, along with some windows boarded up, only the ones that are not locked properly. The front doors were somewhat secured but enough to allow everyone to go in and out for now, most likely waiting for Alastor to return before securing it.

  
Entering inside the lobby Alastor noted that it was dark inside, all the lights shut off and furniture pulled towards the door, on standby to be barricade. Charlie was pacing inside; looking terrible worried with no sight of Vaggie anywhere.

  
Alastor coughed, gaining Charlie’s attention. Instead of her looking relieved at the sight of Alastor she looked even more worried. He didn’t like that at all.

“Thank goodness you’re back Al,” she quickly rushed to him.

“Everything alright, Charlie dear?” he asked.

  
Charlie shook her head, “No, Angel left a while ago with the twins and hasn’t return yet.”

Alastor froze, a cold dread washing over him.

  
“What?” he replied, “Where are they?”

  
“I-I don’t know,” Charlie looked as if she was on the verge of tears, “He just left a note that he had to go out to get diapers and will be right back. But that was almost two hours ago.”

  
Panic started to rise in Alastor as his smile sharpened, “Have you tried to call him?”

  
“I did. But he isn’t answering his phone, or any of my text messages. Vaggie and the others are looking in the whole hotel to make sure if they’re here or not. This place is so big and easy to loose people. They might be back?” Charlie tried to think positive.

  
She had a point. The hotel was already so large and easy to get lost sometimes, or to be alone if you wanted. Angel could have easily found a place for him and the twins. Angelo has been very sensitive to loud noises of late.

  
The doors of the lobby burst open and stumbling in was a frantic Cherri Bomb, clenching diapers in her arms.

  
“Charlie!” Cherri rushed to her.

  
“Cherri? What are you doing here?” Charlie asked in surprise at the sight of her here.

  
“He took them,” Cherri panted.

  
“Who Cherri? Who took who?” asked Charlie.

  
“Valentino! He kidnapped Angel and twins,” Cherri answered, completely distressed.

  
“What!” Alastor hissed as loud radio static filled the air.

  
“Oh god,” Charlie gasped, covering her mouth.

  
“I didn’t know what to do,” Cherri cried, “I tried to go after them but they were gone, and the purge is only minutes away, and I… I…”  
“It’s okay, Cherri. It’s not your fault,” Charlie tried to comfort her.

  
Cherri broke down sobbing.

  
Alastor growled, storming out the door.

  
“Alastor!” Charlie chased after him, Cherri following her.

  
He didn’t stop, exiting the lobby.

  
“Alastor, wait!” Charlie called.

  
“I can’t do that, my dear. I need to get my family back,” Alastor replied, not stopping.

  
“But the purge is any moment now. It’s dangerous,” argued Charlie.

  
Alastor whirled on Charlie, startling her, his glare hard.

  
“It’s even more dangerous for them if they stay any longer with that vermin!” he spat out, his eyes radio dials now.

  
Charlie and Cherri quickly backed away from him.

  
Alastor glared at them a few more seconds before he turned and raced off into the city, disappearing into the shadows.

  
Charlie could only watch helplessly as Alastor disappeared from their sight, unable to do anything to stop him, or to help him.

  
“What do we do?” Cherri asked beside her.

  
“I don’t know,” Charlie answered.

  
“Do you think he’ll make it in time?” Cherri asked.

  
Charlie looked to the clock tower, now only less than twenty minutes away, before the angels came.

  
“I hope so.”

* * *

Alastor raced through the empty streets of Pentagram City, every building boarded and blocked for the coming purge. It was only on this day that the streets of the city were a ghost town, completely silent without any signs of live. It was quite eerie to see it like this when Hell is usually so busy, filled with noise and chaos that peace was a foreign thing. Normally Alastor liked peace and quiet, a rare thing here, but not like this, this quiet was just wrong.

  
The porn studio was still a ways from the hotel, especially on foot. But Alastor didn’t own a car, Charlie’s limo was out of the question, and no cabbie would dare to be out on this day. He had to go on foot, he had get there. He just hoped it wouldn’t be too late.

  
Sirens suddenly began to go off, blaring out through the whole city.

  
Alastor paused in mid step, freezing as he looked to the sky it terror.

  
They’re here.

  
In the sky a dark cloud began to form as it grew bigger and bigger until the cloud was no longer a cloud but a large swarm of winged beings.

  
Alastor immediately moved to a darken alleyway, out of sight, as the angels invaded the city.

  
Back pressed against the wall Alastor fused into the shadows and moved into the darkness.

  
Screams began to fill the city as the fallen angels searched for their chosen pray, whether it was poor fools hiding themselves on the streets, or barricade themselves in their homes. It didn’t matter where you are or how well you are hidden, they always find their pray. And when they found you a quick death was not optional.

  
Alastor stayed within the shadows, drawing as little attention to him as possible, as he traveled through the shadows as best as could take hm.

  
A few times he passed a demon being brutal slaughter by a fallen angel, as if an animal at the slaughter house, while overs slowly took their time to drag out a demon’s pain as the begged for mercy.

  
While Alastor enjoyed pain and blood he didn’t enjoy watching the fallen angels do it. They took too much glee from it, with no real reasons of their actions other then that they can do it. Anyone that was alive and human were nothing but play things to them, to tear and ruin and show everyone in existence of how weak and pathetic that they really are for they were nothing to them, only worms.  
Alastor rose up from shadows, force to rush across the open street, avoiding a fallen angel with four wings as they brutally stabbed a poor demon.

  
Among the angels there was a rank of power, and the best way to show that rank was by the number of their wings. The low power rank ones have two wings, the next being four, and the highest being six. But there was only one angel that has possessed eight wings that Alastor has seen.

  
From his hiding spot against the wall of a building, in the shadows, Alastor peaked out and looked up to the very top of the clock tower. At the top was a single angel standing, armor a little different than the others, a little more on the richer side, with eight wings covered in black cloth armor.

  
Every year that angel would stand at the top of the clock tower, watching the mascara in the city, observing the horror that took place before jumping down and joining in the carnage. Among all the angels, that one with the eight wings was the one to avoid most of all out of them all, for it was the cruelest one.

  
Avoiding the gaze of the eight winged angel Alastor quickly rushing down a small maze of back alleyways, passing a few terrified demons, as he tried to navigate through the city.

  
The porn studio wasn’t too far now, he was almost there.

  
Alastor emerged from the back alleyways, out of sight of the eight winged angel, and raced across the street.

  
The broken doors of a build in front of Alastor burst open as a badly wounded demon tumbled down the small flight of stairs, falling into the street. Alastor froze in place when two angels with two wings casually came strolling out of the building, moving to the injured demon that was trying to crawl away from them.

  
“P-please no!” the demon cried, face filled with terror when the angels reached him.

  
One kicked him over, making him cry in pain, landing on his back to face the other angel with a spear raised to strike.

  
“No!”

  
The spear came down right inbetween the demon’s eyes, blood splattering everywhere. The demon gave out a weird noise with a few jerky movements for a second before lying still, blooding oozing out from where the spear was buried in the demon’s skull.

  
The angel pulled its spear out, none to gently, blood dripping from it, before both angels slowly turned to look at Alastor.

  
Alastor didn’t dare to breath.

* * *

“N-No-AGHH!!!!!!”

  
A six winged angel gleefully carved into the demon’s skin, cutting them open enough to reveal their inners inside, allow their organs to spill out into the bloody street. The angel reached for the dying demon’s heart, breaking through their rib cage to pull out and crush the beating heart in their hands, blood and chunks of meat splattering everywhere.

  
The fallen angel picked up their spear beside them, standing up from the now dead demon, ready to take off to look for their next target, until they suddenly paused.

  
Slowly, the fallen angel turned around and looked off into the distance at the porn studio, tilting their head to the side.

* * *

Everything hurts, even breathing was pure agony. 

  
Angel took heavy painful breaths as he took his stance in front of the ruin silk cocoon with the twins crying inside, unharmed. 

  
It took everything in Angel to stay on his feet, trying to put on a brave front in front of Vox, even though he knew the bastard knows it was just a bluff at this point. But he couldn’t let him get to the twins, he will not let him or Valentino, or even Velvet, hurt them!

  
“Give it up, Angel Cakes,” Valentino said casually from the couch, blowing a puff of smoke from his cigarette, “You’re dead on your feet at this point. Just let Vox get rid of the brats already.”

  
“Fuck you!” Angel growled threatening; his maternal instincts at full gear right now, the only thing keeping him going.

  
“Let him do what he wants, Val,” said Vox, smirking at Angel’s pathetic state, “He’s not going to last much longer anyways.”

  
“Don’t break him,” Valentino warned, “He’s still useful.”

  
“Depends on what you mean by breaking him. His body? Well, that’s already about ready to give out. His spirit? That’s probably running on fumes now. His mind?” Vox’s smile because cruel, “There probably won’t be much left when I have those brats bodies dangling in the air in front of him.”

  
Angel looked to Vox in horror as his mind brought up that horrid imagine.

  
“No!” Angel charged at Vox in full rage, ignoring the pain in his body.

  
But Vox easily swatted Angel away.

  
Angel hit the wall and let out a scream of pain at the impact, as well as the cable buried in his chest again, electrocuting him. He screamed and screamed as his body shook uncontrollable from it, zapping the last remaining strength out of him. Once the electricity stopped Angel remained on the floor, unable to move as he wheezed in pain.

  
“Finally,” Vox sighed, removing the cable and moving towards the crying twins.

  
With fuzzy eyes Angel watched helplessly as Vox moved towards the twins.

  
“No…” he whispered weakly, trying to get up but his body failed to listen, “…no…” tears flowing down his cheeks.

  
His babies needed him; they were crying for him, they need their mother!

  
But he couldn’t move!

  
He was too damn weak!

  
He to pathetic, that he can’t save his own children.

  
A weak sob escaped from Angel as he watched Vox reached the ruined cocoon where Angelo and Lorenzo nestled inside.  
Angel sobbed louder, as Vox reached for-

  
“EHHH!” Velvet screamed, quickly scrubbing off the couch, starting Valentino, that he almost burnt himself with his cigarette.

  
“The fuck Velvet,” Valentino cursed, glaring at her, “what…”

  
His question died from his lips as he took in in her shaken form and horrified expression, looking pass Valentino, while hiding behind the couch.

  
Valentino turned to follow where Velvet’s gaze was locked on.

  
Valentino’s eyes widen in terror, “The Hell!”

  
Vox turned to see Valentino quickly scramble away from the couch, moving beside Velvet, as the two shook in fear.

  
“The fuck are you two…” Vox trailed off a he looked to the doors of Valentino’s office.

  
Standing in front of Valentino’s office door stood an angel in full armor, a spear in hand, with six large wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To get updates and sneak peeks of all my works, find me on Twitter! : https://twitter.com/whitewinds2
> 
> Also, check out MamaSeal on Twitter! She's an amazing artist. : https://twitter.com/MamaSeal105
> 
> Please leave kudos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three Vs face down an Apex Predator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing might be crap. My mind is having a hard time focusing of late.

**"Motherhood is the greatest thing and the hardest thing."**  
**-Ricki Lake**

Alastor froze in place, not daring to move, as he stared down the two fallen angels in front of him.

  
They didn’t move from the demon they slaughtered at their feet, simply staring at Alastor curiously, studying him with a predatorily gaze.

  
Through all the purges that Alastor has gone through he’s always managed to lay low, never drawing attention to him, or give them any reason to come looking for him. He never wanted to have anything to do with them out of fear if they do cross paths, but mostly was afraid if one of them would be Samuel.

  
Suddenly both of the angels spread their wings and quickly took flight, leaving Alastor behind.

  
Once gone Alastor fell to his knees as he let the panic he was suppressing finally rise as he tried to control his breathing.

  
For second time in his existence, he thought he was going to die right then.

* * *

Vox stared in shocked at the sight of an angel that actually stood in Valentino’s office. The twins’ cries were forgotten as all eyes were on the angel that slowly took in the office around them, paying no mind to the terrified demons in room until its attention landed on the crying twins. It titled its head to the side for a moment before looking to Angel’s weakened battered form on the floor.

  
Angel dared not to move as the angel looked at him. A feeling of cold dread washed over him as his fight or flight instincts were yelling at him, only the flight was stronger.

  
Suddenly the angel raised one hand up to its face, waving a hand in front of its face, as the mask it wore dissolved away. Underneath revealed a ash pale face with little scars here and there, with black hair, black eyes with red irises, with black veins bleeding from his eyes. But the most noticeable trait was the large smile they wore, showing their large fangs.

  
“Al?” asked Vox.

  
Valentino and Velvet came out from behind the couch, noticing that Vox was right.

  
Vox scowled at him, “What kind of fucked up trick is that, Alastor!?”

  
“The fuck,” growled Valentino, coming beside Vox, “I knew you were always a fucked up freak but this is too far, even for you.”

  
“Although the makeup is amazing,” Velvet giggled, taking a picture with her phone.

  
“If you think that stupid get up was going to scare us away then you are stupider then I thought! I never paged you as a coward, using cheap tricks,” Vox laughed.

  
“At least you showed up in time for the main event,” Valentino chuckled, “Vox was getting ready to cook up a wonderful treat, skewered brats.”

  
They laughed.

  
From his spot on the floor Angel could only stare at the Alastor look alike as Vox, Valentino, and Velvet laughed at him. Angel had to admit that he looked a lot like Alastor, down to the point that they even had the same smile. But the look in this Alastor look alike’s eyes said differently.

  
True that Alastor always had this cold, uncaring look in his eyes that promised nothing but bad things to those that he set his eyes on. But they were only warm and soft to his family and closest friends, such as Angela and the twins, a special look that he reserved only for them. This Alastor look alike did not hold that soft and warm look when his eyes set on him and the twins. All that Angel saw was a dark endless void where there was nothing but evil.

  
They were in danger and these fools didn’t realize it.

  
The Alastor look alike chuckled in amusement, which only made Vox mad.

  
“What are you laughing at?” he scowled.

  
But it only made him laugh louder.

  
“Oh you three are a hoot!” declared the Alastor look alike, “You are more amusing in person then I thought you would be. I am glad I made the detour to be here. Of course I’m not here for you three, you’re not on the list yet. But oh this is just a bounce for me!” his laughter dropped to a giggling.

  
Vox and Valentino looked at the Alastor look alike weirdly before sharing a glance with each other. Everyone knew that Alastor was always fucked up in the head but this was a new kind of fucked up, even for him, babbling nonsenses that made no senses what so ever.

  
“The fuck is wrong with you?” mutter Vox.

  
The look alike just giggled in glee.

  
“Vox,” said Valentino, “Kill the brats first and then we’ll deal with the nutcase.”

  
“Right,” Vox’s tentacles reared to life.

  
“Ah, ah, ah,” said the Alastor look alike, waving a finger, “I’m afraid I can’t let you do that.”

  
“Like you-“ Vox turned to the twins by his feet to only find they were gone, “The fuck?”

  
Crying brought their attention to the far corner in the room, behind the Alastor look alike, where the twins cried.

  
“How the fuck did you do that?” Valentino demanded.

  
They didn’t see the Alastor look alike use any of his weird voodoo shit. Hell he didn’t even move a musical at all.

  
The Alastor look alike looked at them in pure amusement, smile growing wider.

  
“You bastard, you think I’m going to allow you to come into my studio, my office, and pull this shit like you own the place. Well you better think again!” hiss Valentino.

  
Suddenly the smile that the Alastor look alike wore instantly dropped into a frown, eyes narrowed in on the three as cold dread filled them.

  
“Are you actually telling me, to know my place?” he asked calmly.

  
None of the three Vs answered, know scared as the room was filled with darkness.

  
“You three pathetic worms, have the gale to tell me, ME! To know where my place is!” his six wings lifted and spread out into the air.

  
Angel quickly crawled as far as he could away, hugging the wall, his instincts screaming at him to run as far as he can.

  
The Alastor look alike grinned; sword suddenly appeared in his hand. A sword that was possibly beautiful and well taken care of, but now the sword was warned down, faded in color, while the blade look be chipped but not dull. It didn’t look anything like the black spears that they usually see the angels carry.

  
“Perhaps,” the Alastor look alike began; calm now, “a lesson is needed here, to remind you three fools of where you three really belong. And by so,” he raised his sword, “carving into you should be a good start.”

  
Valentino quickly rushed to his deck with Velvet, while Vox sent his tentacles over to the Alastor look alike.

  
The tentacles quickly wrapped around the Alastor look alike, a few dinging into their flesh, while the Alastor look alike made no move to break free from Vox’s hold. High voltage surged through Vox’s tentacles, electrocuting the Alastor look alike that a bright light came from the electricity, filling the room, blinding everyone.

  
Vox smiled with pure glee madness as he could already picture the mangled state of Alastor’s body, always dreaming of frying the bastard to a crisp.

  
When the voltage stopped, and the light gone, Vox’s smile dropped to pure shock.

  
The Alastor look alike stood there, still trap in Vox’s hold, unscratched from being electrocuted as he smiled at Vox.

  
“The hell?” Vox cursed.

  
“Vox, move!” Valentine barked.

  
Vox caught sight of Valentino behind his desk, an old fashion machine gun in his hands, pointed at the Alastor look alike.

  
Vox barely got out of the way as Valentino fired at the Alastor look alike, Vox’s tentacles still holding him in place, making it impossible to dodge Valentino’s attack. Bullets rained down on the Alastor look alike, tearing through his body as if it were paper being ripped to shreds as blood and chunks of flesh splattered everywhere.

  
Angel curled himself in a ball, protecting his ears from the noise of the gun as he tried not to look up at the gory mess in front of him.

  
For now he needed to focus on getting to his children that were crying out for him.

  
Valentino empty his gun, clicking a little as it tried to continue firing, before lowering it, smirking in satisfaction at the unrecognizable lump of flesh in Vox’s tentacles.

  
But that smile did not last.

  
The blood and chunks of flesh in the office quickly evaporated as the body in the tentacles began to move, squirming. Bones quickly regrew in place, muscles and tissues stretching over the expose new bones, with bullet shells being forced out of the body and fell to the floor. Skin quickly grew back, followed by hair, and cloths began mend together before reveal the Alastor look alike, perfectly intact, smiling.

  
Valentino stared in horror.

  
“My turn!” Velvet shrieked, placing a rocket launcher on her shoulder.

  
“Where did you get that?” Vox stared in shock.

  
Valentino came out of his shock when he realized what Velvet was about to do.

  
“Hey, don’t you dare-“

  
She fired it.

* * *

An explosion in the distance was what brought Alastor out of his shock as he looked up to see smoke coming out from the porn studio where a hole in the building was now.

  
“Angel!” Alastor stood up from the ground and took off running towards his family.

  
Alastor entered the shadows of the buildings, his body morphing and shifting into a large horned beast that charged forward.

* * *

“Damn it!” Valentino coughed loudly from the smoke and dust, glaring at Velvet, “The fuck, Velvet! You are paying or the damages in my office.”

  
“Shit you didn’t hold back,” Vox whistled at the size of the hole.

  
Angel was huddled around Lorenzo and Angelo now, cradling them close to his chest as he stared in horror at the smoky spot where the Alastor look alike stood.

  
Velvet giggled, “At least I took care of him for you guys.”

  
“I was going to finish him, without destroy my office!” yelled Valentino.

  
“You can thank me later with a shopping trip, Val,” said Velvet.

  
“Why would I treat you when I was going to easily kill the bastard,” yelled Valentino.

  
“Are you sure about that?”

  
Valentino and Velvet’s smiles dropped as they looked to the smoke and dust, to see it beginning to settle, as a golden light started to break through the smoke.

  
When the smoke and dust settled a gold white light dome incased the Alastor look alike inside, covered in strange markings and symbols that none of them can began to understand, as they moved around on the surface of the dome.

  
The dome quickly disappeared, revealing the Alastor look alike, completely untouched.

  
“Now then,” Vox’s tentacles that held him quickly began to decay and turn to ash of nothingness, free him. The Alastor look alike looked at them with a twisted dark smile, “I think it’s my turn now.”

  
The Alastor look like took two steps forward, towards Vox, before disappearing in a blink of an eye and suddenly reappearing in front of Vox. Vox didn’t have time to react as he screamed in pain as the Alastor look alike’s sword was buried into his side. The Alastor look alike smiled in glee at Vox’s pain before he roughly pulled his sword out, tearing through Vox’s flesh.

  
Vox cried in pain, falling to the floor, cradling his bloody side as he tried to hold the remaining bits of his flesh together, a large pool of blood quickly began to form around Vox. The Alastor look alike moved over to Vox’s head, raising his foot up in the air before bring it down hard on Vox’s screen face, making him cry out in pain as half of the screen cracked.

  
“Vox!” Valentino cried out.

  
The Alastor look alike’s head snapped towards Valentino and Velvet’s direction, catching them in their gaze as Valentino’s desk suddenly decayed away to ash, leaving them expose to the Alastor look alike now.

  
Velvet stepped back, slightly hiding behind Valentino to avoid that piercing gaze that seemed to be focused on her.

  
_“Daphne!”_ a woman’s voice yelled in Velvet’s ear.

  
Velvet’s eyes widen in shock, looking around the office, scared, as she recognized that voice.

  
“Mommy?” she said out loud.

  
There was no sight of her mother anywhere.

  
_“You stupid child!”_ her mother’s voice yelled in her head, “ _Why are you so worthless?”_

  
Velvet whimpered, shrinking away, “I-I’m sorry, mommy.”

  
“What are muttering about, Velvet?” Valentino asked.

But Velvet didn’t seem to hear Valentino as if he wasn’t there in front of her.

  
_“You took it, didn’t you!”_ a man’s voice started to yell at her, making her panic.

  
“I didn’t do it, daddy! It wasn’t me!” Velvet screamed in fear.

  
“What fuck is wrong with you, Velvet? Talk to me?” Valentino started to panic.

  
Suddenly Velvet’s head jerked to the side, startling Valentino at the strange attention. But even stranger was that on Velvet’s left cheek was a large red mark, as if someone just slapped her in the face.

  
Velvet sob loudly at the hit before another one followed, striking her other cheek.

  
_“Stop that crying! You deserve it!”_

  
_“God, you are such a useless child!”_

  
_“Why were you even born? You can’t do anything right!”_

_“It’s your fault that this happened!”_

  
_“What a useless daughter, I wish I had a son instead!”_

  
_“Why are you here? Get out of my sight!”_

  
_“Useless!”_

  
_“Worthless!”_

  
Her parents’ voices ringed in her ears as she was slapped, punched, and kicked all over her body by some invisible force. The abuse she went under did not lighten, in fact it only seemed to get worse as she fell to the floor, crying and screaming for it to stop, and that she was sorry, as the insults and the assaults continued.

  
Valentino could only watch in shock as Velvet was being attacked by some unseen force.

  
He turned around to only be face to face with the Alastor look alike, stubbing back in shock for a moment before glaring at him.

  
“What the fuck did you do to Velvet!?” Valentino demanded.

  
“Nothing that she didn’t already deserve,” was his cold reply.

  
“You fucker! You are going to pay for what you did to Vox and Velvet?” Valentino growled, starting to shift into his demon form.

  
The Alastor look alike just watched Valentino transform, unfazed by the demonic display put on before him and smiled in amusement.  
Valentino was quite terrifying in his demon form, just seeing the pimp in his demon form made Angel circle into a tight ball with the twins in his arms, shaking in fear, as unpleasant memories came back.

  
Towering over the Alastor look alike Valentino smiled widely as he reach out with two claws to slash that smile off his face.

Valentino’s claws were only inches away from the other’s face when suddenly his claws decayed away and turned to ash, running all the way up his arms. Valentino cried in both pain and shock as he quickly back away with his still decaying arms in in the air. The decay still rushed up Valentino’s arms, giving him little to no time to think of what to do before he decided to cut off his own arms himself before he couldn’t stop it. A scream of pain left Valentino has his decaying arms fell to the floor before disappearing into ash.  
Valentino kneeled on the floor, cradling his injuries as he tried to breathe through the pain.

  
“Haha! That was very clever,” the Alastor looked alike laughed in pure amusement, “Not many would even think about cutting their limbs off before decaying into nothingness.”

  
Valentino’s demon form shirked back to his normal form, breathing heavily as he glared up at the Alastor look alike from the floor.

  
“What fuck are you…,” Valentino asked through his pants.

  
“What am I?” The Alastor look alike said in a calm but chilling voice as he slowly stepped towards Valentino.

  
Whatever courage or confidence that Valentino had was gone as he began to cower as the Alastor look alike walked towards him as a cold darkness filled the room around them.

  
“I am… the nothing that you will be. I am the decay of what was once filled with life,” Valentino started to back away from him, “I am the void of nothing that ever was. I am the end of everything that once existed.”

  
He stomped hard on Valentino’s leg, preventing Valentino from crawling away, gaining a cry of agony from him. Valentino tried to jerk his leg out from under the other’s foot but could not.

  
Valentino began to hyperventilate as he looked up to the Alastor look alike in cold dread. For the first time, in a very long time, Valentino was terrified.

  
The Alastor look alike looked down at Valentino with a dark evil smile, “I am what you fear most, _**FoR I aM dEaTh.**_ ”

  
At that moment Valentino’s eye widen in horror as he looked at this… thing, and knew he was not lying.

  
For Valentino was staring right at the face of death.

  
The intensity of not only his wounds, but staring at ghe face of death, did Valentino finally faint and fall back, out cold to the world around him.

  
The Alastor look alike frowned, he humphed as he stepped off Valentino and moved away. Velvet’s whimpering and quiet sobbing caught his attention, seeing her not far from Valentino as she was curled into a tight ball. His lip curled up in disgust and moved over to her and kicked Velvet hard enough in the head to knock her out.

  
On the other side of the room Angel could only stare in both shock and horror. Not only did this Alastor look alike took on all of the three Vs and beat them, but literally bought agony and fear to them as if it was an easy feat. Lorenzo made a small whine when Angel held a little too tight, catching the Alastor look alike’s attention as he whipped his head to them.

  
Angel held his breath as those black red eyes focused on them, burning right into Angel’s soul, as he slowly started to come towards them.

  
Angel tried to back away from him but found that is legs couldn’t move from his injuries from Vox’s earlier assult. He was trapped against the wall as the Alastor look alike stood right in front of him, towering over Angel with a knowing smile.

  
The Alastor look alike watched Angel for a moment, seeing the panic rising in him as the twins in his arms started to whine at Angel’s frantic moments to get away. Their eyes flashed red form a moment as Angel’s body stilled before slumping back as he fell unconscious.

* * *

The fallen angels were ignoring him.

  
Whether that was good or bad Alastor didn’t know.

  
All he knew was that they were aware of his presences now in the city. It wasn’t hard to miss a giant red Wendigo running through the streets. And when he said giant he meant giant. He was bigger than most of the smaller buildings in the city. Not to mention he weighs so much more that the road he was racing down on was nothing but rubble in his tracks.

  
This only told Alastor that he was not on their list, which he was not to be purged this year. He hoped it was for that reason and not because he was a spawn of a fallen angel.

  
It didn’t matter what the reason was, as long as he had no obstacles in his way to get to his family he’ll happily take this small blessing.

  
The streets around the porn studio were deserted when Alastor reached it, not a single soul around, including fallen angels.  
Thanks to Alastor’s massive size now it wasn’t hard for him to stand up on his hunches and reached up to the open hole of the studio, where he knows is where Valentino’s office is located. He couldn’t wait to rip Valentino apart if he so dared to lay a hand on his family, as well as Vox and Velvet, that he was sure was with him too. They will all-

  
Alastor’s vengeful thoughts came to a screeching halt as he took in the damage of the office, as well as the battered, bloody, and unconscious forms of Valentino, Vox, and Velvet.

  
But what Alastor saw next made him freeze in horror.

  
Angel lay unconscious against the wall, battered, with Lorenzo crying lightly in his arms.

  
Standing in front of Angel, holding a wimping Angelo, as was a fallen angel in exterminator armor, with six wings. The fallen angel was looking at Angelo in their hands before they lifted their head up and slowly turned to look at Alastor.

  
Alastor held his breath in fear as he noted how much they looked alike.


End file.
